Shugo Chara! Truth or Dare!
by DarkDia
Summary: The Shugo Chara! cast is tortured with dares by you! First chapter guest star is Radiant Rainbow, Asuka-chan!
1. Radiant Rainbow's Dares!

Ashiko: Hello! And Welcome to…

Ikuto: SHUGO CHARA: TRUTH OR DARE!

Ashiko: -_- Ikuto… why did you shout?

Ikuto: It makes things seem more important.

Ashiko: okay then…

Amu: Do we honestly have to do this?

Ashiko: Yup! And say hello to my co-host, Asuka! (Radiant Rainbow)

Asuka: Hiya!

Ashiko: Ok, so since this is our first episode Asuka has come up with some dares.

Asuka: YUP!

Ashiko: Ok and here they are:

_Amu- Dare her to find her inner cat, dress up like Amulet Neko and go high on catnip_

_Ikuto- He has to be King of the Guardians for a day and not do anything perverted_

_Tadase- Dress up like Dear Baby and act like Yaya_

_Yaya- Can't be childish by talking in third person, eating too much sweets, ect. for a week and act mature_

_Nagihiko- Run around dressed like Clown Drop and do Bala-Balance til he gets it perfect.._

_Rima- Act athletic, postive and out-going and not be rude in anyway for a week while dressed as Amulet Heart._

_Kairi- Dressed as a chicken, he must explain the reproductive system( but he can get inturrupted)_

_Kukai- He must cross-dress like Nadeshiko for a week and try getting a date with a guy._

_Utau- Act like match-making angel like Eru while dressed like her, and she can't eat ramen for a week._

Asuka: Haha! Those are good dares!

Ashiko: Alright! Amu?

Amu: Arggg! *Goes into dressing room and comes out as Amulet Neko*

Ikuto: Amu, you're hot.

Amu: You say everything I do is hot.

Ikuto: Yup!

Amu: *sigh* Does anyone have catnip?

Ikuto: Yeah here.

Everyone: *Stares at Ikuto*

Ikuto: What?

Ashiko: You carry catnip around?

Ikuto: Yeah

Asuka: …Okay then.

Ashiko: *Pushes Amu in room and locks it* That should do it.

Everyone: *Hears screams and meows from in the room*

Asuka: Ikuto?

Ikuto: Being perverted is in my blood!

Ashiko: TOO BAD!

Ikuto: Fine. WE must stop Easter!

Asuka: "-_-

Ikuto: What? Where is that thieving cat?

Ashiko: Yup. Just like Tadase would say!

Asuka: Tadase?

Tadase: *sigh* Fine. *Goes into dressing room and comes out as Dear Baby*

Ashiko: OMG! HAHAHAA! LOL!

Asuka: Ummm… okay?

Ashiko: Act like Yaya! DO IT!

Tadase: Tadase's going to the candy store! Then he's going to skip over the rainbow for a pot of gold!

Rima: …This is disturbing

Ashiko: I know.

Asuka: Okay! Next!

Ashiko: Yaya?

Yaya: Yaya can be mature!

Ashiko: No talking in 3rd person!

Yaya: Yaya's mature! Starting now!

Asuka: Yaya would you like some candy?

Yaya: Oh no thank you, Asuka-chan. I'm not hungry.

Ashiko: Good! Just stay like that for a week!

Asuka: Next! Nagihiko?

Nagihiko: Fine *Goes into dressing room and comes out looking like Clown Drop* Bala Balace!

Rima: *Character changes* NO! INCORRECT! DO IT AGAIN!

Asuka: …This may take awhile.

Ashiko: Agreed. Kairi?

Kairi: But chickens have diff-

Ashiko: I DON'T CARE! JUST DO IT FOR THE LOVE OF PETE!

Asuka: Who's Pete?

Ashiko: It's a figure of speech.

Asuka: Oh right

Kairi: *Goes into dressing room and comes back out as a chicken*

Ashiko: Oh My God! LOL!

Kairi: The reproductive system happens when-

Ashiko: Yawn.

**-One Reproductive Explanation Later-**

Asuka: Umm… Wow that was long

Ashiko: Yes. Yes it was! Rima, has Nagi done it right?

Rima: Yes, finally

Ashiko: Ok! Now you can dress up as Amulet Heart and be super happy!

Rima: No

Asuka: YES YOU WILL!

Rima: No

Ashiko and Asuka: *Pushes Rima in a dressing room and gives her the Amulet Heart costume*

Rima: NOOO!

Ashiko: DO IT!

Rima: Fine.

Asuka: WOW! We got her to do it!

Rima: *Comes out in Amulet Heart costume* Don't be sad! Be Happy!

Ashiko: Umm… wow.

Asuka: This is something I never thought I'd see.

Ashiko: Kukai, your turn?

Kukai: Hell no.

Ashiko: Too bad.

Asuka: Let's force him

Ashiko: Let's do it.

Ashiko and Asuka: Take Kukai and shove him into a dress*

Ashiko: There you look good

Kukai: I feel like a loser

Asuka: Too Bad

Ashiko: Let's go!

Kukai, Ashiko and Asuka: *Magically appear on a random street while the cast watches at home. Ashiko and Asuka drop Kukai off and magically appear back home*

Random dude: Hey. You wanna go out with me?

Kukai: *In a high voice* Oh why yes of course!

Random Dude: I'll pick you up at 8 ok?

Kukai: I can't take this anymore! *Pulls of wig* I'm a dude!

Random dude: Oh my god! PERVERT!

Kukai: It was a dare!

Ashiko and Asuka: *Watching on a giant TV* HAHAHAHAHA! LOL!

Kukai: *Magically appears back at home* I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ASHIKO!

Ashiko: *Puppy eyes* You wouldn't do that to your _favorite _baby cousin, would you?

Kukai: Must.. resist *sighs* No

Ashiko: Of course you wouldn't.

Ikuto: You can control Kukai?

Ashiko: Of course!

Asuka: Anyway, next dare!

Ashiko: Utau! Your dare!

Utau: Do I have to? *whiny voice*

Asuka: Yes

Utau: *grumbles and goes into dressing room and comes out as looking like El* IT'S LOVE! LOVE I SAY, LOVE!

Ashiko: Now I see why you Il gets annoyed with El

Asuka: You're right!

Ashiko: Okay! That's all we have for today!

Asuka: Please review with your truths and dares!

Ashiko: We'll see you on the next episode of..

Everyone: SHUGO CHARA: TRUTH OR DARE!

Asuka: Huh, yelling does make things sound important, and Ashiko does not own Shugo Chara! Or any of the other licensed stuff that was in this chapter!

Ashiko: IT TOTALLY DOES!

Ikuto: I told you.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so guys I need more reviews to do this. Please leave a review with you truth or dare for the cast! I also need co-hosts! If you want to co-host, please send a me a message with the subject Co-host! Also if you would like to guest star, the you may ask to do so in you review! So anyway! REVIEW!<strong>

**~Ashi-chii (You guys can call me that!)**


	2. Episode 2

Ashiko: Welcome back to another episode of…

Asuka: SHUGO CHARA: TRUTH OR DARE!

Ikuto: I told you! Yelling makes it sound important!

Ashiko: Yeah, we get it.

Asuka: Ok! Out first letter is from SpiraTheAnimeGirl!

_XD Kukai is the next cross dresser! But I have dares!_

_KusuKusu: You and Rhythm must be next to each other holding hands throughout this whole show._

_Rhythm: Be nice and tell KusuKusu a bunch of nice things about her. But do it in a way so she will be on the verge of blushing!_

_Miki: Make a romance play and have Dia and Kiseki the main characters. (I don't know why I like this pairing)_

_Dia: You have to act like Kiseki._

_Kiseki: You must make Dia your queen!_

_Iru and Temari: Have a sword fight!_

_Yaya: Here are some cookies!_

_Kairi: Here's a book on the existence of charas._

_Amu: Make out with Ikuto THEN Tadase. (I'm so mean X3)_

_Ikuto: Here's some fish. It's tilapia._

_Rima and Nagihiko: Whip your hair to the song by Willow Smith 'Whip My Hair'._

_Utau and Kukai: Can you guys eat more than twenty bowls of ramen?_

_That is all._

_Spira out!_

Ashiko: OKAY!

Asuka: KusuKusu! You're first!

KusuKusu: Well, okay! *Holds Rhythm's hand*

Ashiko: EPPPPP! KUZUMU!

Everyone:?

Ashiko: What? I like Kuzumu! They're like a mini Rimahiko!

Asuka: Okay then. Rhythm?

Rhythm: KusuKusu, you're so cute! I love your hat and your eyes are so sparkly!

KusuKusu: *blushes*

Ashiko: GO KUZUMU!

Asuka: Miki?

Miki: I'm way ahead of you! *Pulls out script* It's pre-written!

Ashiko: O.o Don't you have anything better to do?

Miki: I was bored.

Asuka: OKAY! ON WITH THE PLAY!

**-One Play, written and produced by Miki, later-**

Ashiko: Yawn.

Asuka: It was cute!

Ashiko: I got bored

Ikuto: You fell asleep in the first 2 minutes

Ashiko: It was all written in play lingo!

Miki: Well, duh. It's a play.

Ashiko: I still didn't understand that old time talk.

Amu: AWW! It was so cute how Kiseki was a king and Dia was a peasant and they fell in love!

Ashiko: Yawn.

Asuka: Don't be mean, Ashi-chii.

Ashiko: Sorry. Dia?

Dia: What if I already like Kiseki?

Ashiko: Diseki forever!

Asuka: Kiseki?

Kiseki: DIA IS NOW MY QUEEN THROUGH ALL ETERNITY!

Ashiko: How cute. An obsessed king and a makes-no-sense chara. They're so cute.

Asuka: Il! Temari! Sword fight!

Il: Got it!

Temari: I wish not to get my kimono dirty.

Il: Awww your scared?

Temari: Forget my kimono, you're on sister!

**-One sword fight later-**

Ashiko: THAT WAS AWESOME!

Asuka: And I recorded it.

Ashiko: I LOVE YOU!

Asuka: Yes. Yes you do.

Ashiko: Not like that

Asuka: I know.

Ashiko: THANK GOD!

Asuka: Yaya?

Yaya: COOKIES! *Grabs cookies and eats them in less than 3 seconds*

Ashiko: God, she loves sweets.

Asuka: Kairi?

Kairi: Thank you. *Reads book in less than 20 seconds* A very intriguing book.

Ashiko: Amu-chii's turn!

Asuka: You sound like Yaya.

Ashiko: I know.

Amu: But I like Ikuto not Tadase! No offense, Tadase.

Tadase: None taken

Amu: *Makes out with Ikuto* Do I have to?

Ashiko: Yes.

Amu: *Makes out with Tadase*

Asuka: you can control her!

Ashiko: No. she knows if she doesn't I'll take her to _The Place._

Amu: NO!

Ashiko: Good then.

Asuka: Ikuto?

Ikuto: I LOVE YOU, SPIRA! *Eats Tilapia*

Ashiko: Nagihiko! Rima! I choose you!

Rima: We're not Pokémon!

Nagihiko: Yeah!

Ashiko: Sorry

**-One hair whipping moment later-**

Rima: I feel dizzy

Nagihiko: *Throws up*

Asuka: SOMEONE CLEAN THAT UP!

Random Dude: *Cleans it up* It's cleane- *Sees Kukai* OMG! YOU'RE THE PERVERT MAN-LADY!

Kukai: IT WAS A DARE!

Asuka: Yeah, yeah. Random Dude, get out.

Random Dude: *Leaves*

Ashiko: Utau! Kukai! I choose-

Kukai: Yeah, yeah we get it. You choose us.

Utau: Well duh we can eat more than 20 bowls of Ramen.

Ashiko: Cool!

Asuka: Our next letter is from Blueberryfan10!

_Hi~_

_can I be a guest star? Hehe that was funny._

_Here's the truths and dares_

_Tadase: Did your parents have you get a sex change._

_Yaya and Kairi: I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven._

_Amu and Ikuto: Amu I dare you to live with Ikuto for a whole 24 hours._

_-Blueberry_

Ashiko: Get out here, Blueberry!

Blueberry: *Walks out* Hey!

Asuka: Time for dares!

Blueberry: Tadase?

Tadase: I DID NOT HAVE A SEX CHANGE!

Blueberry: Just asking.

Ashiko: Yaya, Kairi?

Yaya and Kairi: *Walks into a closet*

Ashiko: *Locks the door*

**-7 minutes later-**

Ashiko: *Throws open the door to see Yaya and Kairi making out*

Asuka: I KNEW! I KNEW YOU LOVED EACH OTHER! KAIYA!

Blueberry: Asuka…

Asuka: Yes?

Blueberry: You ruined their moment. And everyone is staring at you.

Everyone: *Staring at Asuka*

Asuka: Sorry.

Ashiko: That's ok. Amu, Ikuto!

Asuka: If you're going to say 'I choose you' again, don't.

Ashiko: I was going to say get into the house but ok.

**-24 hours later-**

Ashiko: So! How was it?

Amu: That pervert climbed into my bed!

Ashiko: Ikuto, you perv!

Ikuto: I told you, being perverted is in my blood.

Blueberry: Whatever.

Asuka: Our next letter is from Aourie!

_Anyway, Can I guest star? :D Sounds fun!  
>Ok, ok... Truth or dares...<br>Amu: confess to the one you truly love  
>Ikuto: Give up cat nip for two weeks<br>Yaya: do you love Kairi :O  
>Kairi: No samurai-ness for a week!<br>Rima: Confess to Nagi  
>Nagi: Do something to make Rima jealous (you know she's going to refuse to confess) <em>  
><em>Utau and Kukai: Switch places (Utau play soccer, Kukai sing at her concert)<em>  
><em>Is that everyone? That was hard, I`m not trying again! D:<em>

Ashiko: Wow that is a lot

Blueberry: Please welcome, Aourie!

Aourie: Yo!

Ashiko: YO!

Asuka: Uh... yo?

Ashiko: YO!

Kukai: CAN WE STOP WITH THE 'YO-ING' AND GET BACK TO THE SHOW!

Ashiko: Fine ruin my fun.

Asuka: AMU! CONFESS!

Amu: YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL! Umm err ehh…

Everyone: JUST SAY IT ALREADY!

Amu: ALRIGHT I LOVE IKUTO!

Ikuto: I knew it *smirks*

Amu: Pervert.

Ikuto: You know you love me.

Ashiko: Ikuto! Give me your cat nip!

Ikuto: Fine *pulls out 6 bags of cat nip and hands them to Ashiko*

Asuka: Again, you carry cat nip around?

Ikuto: Yeah

Asuka: Creepy.

Blueberry: YAYA!

Yaya! OF COURSE YAYA LOVES KAIRI!

Kairi: *blushes*

Asuka: I KNEW IT!

Aourie: Kairi?

Kairi: Yes, I understand

Aourie: Good!

Ashiko: RIMA!

Rima: No!

Ashiko: *sigh* Nagi?

Nagihiko: *Smirks* Hey Amu-chan, lo-

Rima: NO! I LOVE YOU NAGI!

Nagihiko: I knew you'd get jealous

Rima: Yeah whatever

Ashiko: UTAU! KUKAI!

Utau: Hell.

Kukai: No

Asuka: Aw you finished each other's sentence!

Kukai & Utau: Fine

**-At concert-**

Kukai: *Dressed in a blond wig and black dress*Open your shiny eyes in the silent night. Fushigi na yoru maiorita. Ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru. Nayamashi ge na kuro neko no poozu.

Crowd: BOOO! YOU STINK LOSER!

Kukai: WELL DUH! *Pulls off wig* I'M NOT UTAU!

Crowd: OMG! PERVERT!

Kukai: WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT!

**-At soccer field-**

Utau: *Dressed in a brown wig and soccer uniform* *misses a goal*

Random Person: KUKAI! YOU SUCK TODAY!

Utau: WELL DUH! *Pulls off wig* I'M NOT KUKAI!

Random Person: OMG PERVERT!

Utau: No I told you, I'm not Kukai. You mistook me for him again.

Ashiko, Asuka, Aourie, Blueberry annd Everyone else: HAHAHAH! LOL!

Kukai & Utau: *Magically appear* WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU ASHIKO!

Ashiko: Whatever. Ikuto will beat you to a pulp

Ikuto: Cracks knuckles

Kukai: *Gulps*

Ashiko: That's what I thought

Asuka: MOVING ON!

Blueberry: Our next letter is from Black Diamond 21!

_Ikuto – Make him Tadase_

_Tadase – Make him Ikuto_

_Yaya – No Candy; Be mature_

_Amu – Be Ami_

_Rima – Do something you hate_

_Nagi – Wear a dress_

_Kairi – Act like a princess_

_Utau – Kiss Tadase_

_Kukai – Eat Poop_

Ashiko: EWWWW! The last one is gross.

Asuka: Isn't she your sister?

Ashiko: Yes she is. Ikuto?

Ikuto: Fine. WE MUST STOP EASTER AND THAT STUPID THEIVING CAT!

Asuka: Wow! I actually thought you were Tadase.

Tadase: Yo! I'm about to take a nap in a tree-nya! Then I'm going to go hit on Amu-nya!

Amu: O.o

Ashiko: Wow good switch. Yaya?

Yaya: I am mature! I will not eat candy!

Ashiko: I never thought I'd hear those words.

Aourie: Amu!

Amu: Onii-chan! Take me to Utau-chan's concert! OHH! SUPER CHARAS! *Chases charas*

Ashiko, Aourie, Blueberry and Asuka: *sweatdrop*

Ashiko: Oh yeah please welcome our second co-host, my sister, DIA!

Dia: *Walks out* Hey

Ashiko: Dia you do the honors

Dia: Rima! What do you hate!

Rima: Being short

Dia: BE SHORTER!

Rima: Is that possible?

Dia: YES! JUST CROUTCH!

Rima: *croutches*

Ashiko: GOOD JOB!

Dia: Nagi?

Nagihiko: Hell. No.

Ashiko, Asuka, Dia, Blueberry and Aourie: *Force Nagi into a dress*

Nagihiko: *pouts*

Dia: LOL

Ashiko: Utau!

Utau: But-

Asuka: NO BUTS!

Utau: *sighes* Kisses Tadase

Kukai: NOOO!

Ashiko: Way to be over dramatic cous

Kukai: There is no way I'm-

Dia: *Pushes Kukai into a bathroom and locks the door*

Aourie: Anyway, this next letter is from MikuLover!

_I dare the cast to stick their heads in watermelons!_

Ashiko: HAHA! Good dare, Miku-chan! Please welcome, co-host, Miku-chan!

Miku: *walks out* HEY!

Ashiko: *Gives everyone a watermelon and lets Kukai out of the bathroom* Did you eat it?

Kukai: *sigh* yes.

Ashiko: Here's a watermelon *Hands Kukai a watermelon*

Everyone except Asuka, Ashiko, Dia, Miku, Blueberry and Aourie: *Sticks their head in a watermelon*

Ashiko: Haha! By the way, I do not own Shugo Chara! Or any other licensed things in this chapter

Miku: SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON….

Everyone: SHUGO CHARA! TRUTH OR DARE!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So my sister is Dia and my friend is Miku are both co-hosts. Blueberry and Aourie, if you want to guest star again, please PM me. I just want to Thank All of my reviewers! You guys rock!<strong>

**1. Radiant Rainbow**

**2. SpiraTheAnimeGirl**

**3. Blueberryfan10**

**4. Aourie **

**5. Black Diamond21**

**6. MikuLover**

** You guys rock! PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN!**

**~ Ashi-chii! :)**


	3. Episode 3

Ashiko: YO!

Dia: Welcome to the next episode of…

Everyone: …..

Ashiko and Dia: OF…..

Everyone: …

Asuka: SAY IT ALREADY!

Everyone: SHUGO CHARA! TRUTH OR DARE!

Dia: That's better!

Miku: Please welcome our new cast members Nadeshiko Fujisaki, Lulu DeMorcerf Yamamoto, Saaya Yamabuki and Kirishima Fuyuki!

Nadeshiko, Lulu, Saaya and Kirishima: *Walk out* Hey!

Taylor: Our first letter is from Anime-Manga-Fanx!

_Amazing I want to co-host my names Megan btw_

_Ikuto: Kiss Amu :D_

_Amu: Sing the line; Grab somebody sexy and tell them Hey! But grab Ikuto_

_Utau: ...Sing Meikyuu Butterfly please I am a huge fan_

_Kukai: You Rock, but Ikuto's better and confess your love_

_Kairi and Yaya: Have a super awesome date_

_Tadase: You...STAY AWAY! You are gay! Don't lie to me! And I dare you to go die in a hole XD so Ikuto can have Amu_

_Rima: Call Nagihiko Nagi-koi for a week_

_Nagihiko: Make Rima jealous and don't stop for a week XD_

_I'm done thanks again (Sorry if this doubles up)_

_Anime-Manga-Fanx_

Ashiko: Please welcome our new co-host, Megan!

Megan: Hey people!

Ashiko: Okay. Megan would you like to do the honors?

Megan: Sure! Ikuto your first!

Ikuto: *Smirks* Gladly *Kisses Amu*

Amu: *Blushes bright red*

Audience: AWWW!

Megan: That was so cute! Amu you're next!

Amu: Grab somebody sexy- *Grabs Ikuto* and tell them "HEY!"

Megan: Awesome! Utau! Please I'm a fan!

Utau: Gladly:

**Meikyuu Butterfly – Hoshina Utau**

**Open your shiny eyes in the silent night  
>fushigi na yoru maiorita<br>ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru  
>nayamashi ge na kuro neko no poozu<strong>

**tsuki akari o se ni ukabu shiruetto  
>'kocchi e oide' to hohoende temaneki<strong>

**yokubou no kage ugomeku machi  
>tenshi no furi de samayoi<br>taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru  
>ikiba no nai ai no kakera<strong>

**nemuri ni tsuku koro anata mo dokoka de  
>shiawase na yume o mite iru no?<br>hoshizora ni kisu o shite ii ko wa mou oyasumi**

**mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
>mayoikonda batafurai<br>jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane  
>kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku<strong>

**kagami no naka no omokage wa  
>nakimushi datta ano koro<br>dakeredomou kodomo ja nai  
>nobashita kami o hodoita<strong>

**mune o shimetsukeru amai fureguransu  
>yuuwaku shiteru kizuite iru<br>kotoba o nakushita kuchibiru ni mahou kaketa no**

**mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
>mayoikonda batafurai<br>itoshi sugite taisetsu sugite  
>kowarete shimau watashi no mune no kagi<strong>

**sagashi tsuzukeru jibun no sutoorii  
>unmei ni mekakushi sarete mo<br>kono kumo o tsukinuke haruka na asu e to habataku**

**mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
>mayoikonda batafurai<br>negai matoi tobitatsu mienai hane  
>kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku<strong>

Utau: Finshed!

Megan: THAT WAS AWESOME! KUKAI'S TURN!

Ashiko: Watch this will annoy him. KUKAI I CHOOSE YOU!

Kukai: STOP MAKING POKEMON REFRENCES!

Ashiko: Told you!

Kukai: I've seen reviews. If I tell you who I like will peeps stop asking?

Ashiko: YES SHOUT IT OUT TO THE WORLD!

Kukai: *mumbles* I like Utau

Ashiko: I CAN'T HEAR YOU!

Kukai: I LOVE UTAU!

Utau: *Blushes*

Megan: Tee hee hee! YAYA! KAIRI!

Yaya: BUT Yaya and Kairi had an amazing date! Yesterday!

Megan: … I guess that takes care of that. TADASE!

Tadase: But I don't wanna die!

Megan: Do. It. NOW!

Tadase: *Goes to find a hole*

Megan: Better! Nagi, Rima!

Nagihiko: *Smirks* Hey Amu-chan I lo-

Rima: NO! NAGI-KOI I LOVE YOU!

Megan: I KNEW IT!

Ashiko, Asuka, Dia, Miku and Taylor: Yes, yes you did.

Megan: I know right!

Taylor: Our next letter is from… Oh look at that! ME!

_Hi~_

_Nice I dare the following characters:Kukai,Ikuto, Karii,and will do the following they will spend a 3 days period in confidment with me as their boss they have to listen to everything i say and it will all be monitored by cameras Nagi and Kairi share a room and Ikuto and Kukai share a room._

_-Blueberry_

Ashiko: Taylor, you are evil sister! *High fives Taylor*

Taylor: Yes I am! BOYS! CONFINMENT!

Boys: Yes Taylor-sama! *Runs to confinment*

**-3 days later-**

Kukai: THAT WAS HORRIBLE! SHE FED US JELLO CUPS FOR BREAKFAST, LUNCH AND DINNER!

Ikuto: I'll never be able to eat Jello again!

Ashiko: THAT IS AWESOME! I don't have to buy those horrid jello cups ever again! **(A/N. Yeah I hate jello. Don't judge me!)**

Miku and Dia: Our next letter is from XxxPuppylove12xxX! Who is also our new co-host!

Lala: *Walks out* HEY! **(A/N That was her name on her profile so yeah. I'll just stick to that!)**

Ashiko: OKAY THEN!

Ikuto: NO WAY! EVEN THOUGH THOSE LOSERS ARE DRESSED LIKE THAT THERE I WILL!

Ashiko, Asuka, Dia, Miku, Lala, Megan and Taylor: LET'S GET HIM! *Attacks Ikuto and forces him into the costume*

Everyone except Ashiko, Asuka, Dia, Miku, Lala, Megan and Taylor: *Singing All The Single Ladies*

Amu: That was a good song! I love Beyonce!

Ashiko: Yeah yeah yeah! Moving on! Our next letter is from crossdressrxevilchibi!

_Wow. I think I'm getting addicted to this stuff... anyways_

_Nagi. I dare you and Utau to make out while Rima, Ikuto and Kukai watch (hopefully Kukai and Rima will get jealous and Ikuto will be over protective)_

_Tadase, I dare you to sing the girliest song you know_

_Mickey-chi_

Ashiko: AWESOME DARES, MIKEY-CHI!

Asuka: Nagi!

Nagihiko: *Kisses Utau*

Kukai, Rima and Ikuto: *Twitch*

Rima and Kukai: THAT'S IT! *Pull Nagihiko and Utau off of each other*

Ikuto: UTAU! You should not kiss a guy who has a girlfriend! Not to mention it being Girly-boy!

Nagihiko: I CAN HEAR YOU KNOW!

Ikuto: Yeah I know

Asuka: Tadase?

Tadase: *Comes out in a pink dress* *Starts to sing*

**Barbie Girl – Aqua**

**Hi Barbie  
>Hi Ken!<br>Do you wanna go for a ride?  
>Sure Ken!<br>Jump In...**

**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<strong>

**I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
>Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly<br>You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
>kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...<br>You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**

**(uu-oooh-u)**

**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<strong>

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<strong>

**Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
>I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees<br>Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
>hit the town, fool around, let's go party<br>You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
>You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"<strong>

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<strong>

**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<strong>

**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<strong>

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<strong>

**Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
>Well Barbie, we're just getting started<br>Oh, I love you Ken!**

Everyone except Tadase: LOL! HAHA!

Ashiko: NEXT!

Asuka, Megan and Lala: This next letter is from SpiraTheAnimeGirl!

X3 awesome chap. Now for dares

1. KusuKusu and Temari do the Bala balance.

2. Yaya have an eating contest with Utau let's see who can eat more pocky X3

3. Kukai slap Tadase.

4. Rhythm take KusuKusu on your first date

5. Kiseki plan your and Dia's wedding XD

6. Asuka and Ashiko here are some of my mom's M&M cookies!

7. Amu dye your hair blue and get cat ears!

8. Nagihiko dress up as China from Hetalia!

That is all~

SpiraTheAnimeGirl

Ashiko: HAHAHA! LOL! Amu looks we'll have the same hair color!

Amu: You have cat ears?

Ashiko: NO! I HAVE DARK BLUE HAIR!

Amu: Oh well ok.

Dia: KusuKusu! Temari!

KusuKusu and Temari: BALA-BALANCE!

Megan: Cute! Yaya, Utau!

**-One eating contest later-**

Asuka: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT WAS A TIE!

Ashiko: Yeah. And Utau worked so hard.

Lala: Kukai!

Kukai: *Slaps Tadase*

Tadase: SOUMA-KUN!

Kukai: Sorry dude!

Miku: Rhythm?

Rhythm: *Picks up KusuKusu* Come on Kusu-koi!

Dia: Kieski?

Kiseki: IT HAS BEEN PLANED! 40 YEARS AHEAD OF TIME!

Ashiko: 40 YEARS!

Kiseki: Well, I kinda planned my wedding a while ago.

Ashiko: Okay! Thanks Spira-chi!

Asuka: Amu! Time for you and Ashiko to become twins!

Amu: But she has Dia for that!

Ashiko and Dia: WE'RE NOT IDENTICAL!

Amu: Whatever *Dyes her hair blue and buys cat ears* Meow.

Ashiko: Okay then! Nagi!

Nagihiko: *Goes into dressing room and comes out dressed like China from Hetalia*

Miku: The next letter is from tiffanyrockin!

_Ha, I LOVED it! I definately loved the part where Kukai&Utau pretend to be eachother. Hilarious! Anyways... can I be a co-host/guest star? ON TO THE DARES I HAVE PLANNED! beware, I can have an evil mind ;D Amu: I dare you to become Amulet Heart, sing 'Love You Like A Love Song' by Selena Gomez to Ikuto! :D Ikuto: Pretend to be a dog&shower in really cold water! Tadase: Well, you're gay, so I'll make you do something you like... DRESS UP AS A GIRL&GET A DATE WITH A GUY! Yaya: Make a love sign for Kairi made out of sweets! Kairi: ASK YAYA ON A DATE&MAKE IT AWESOME 'CUZ WE'LL BE WATCHING! Kukai&Utau: Go outside & face the wrath of being called a pervert! Nagihiko: Make Rima blush&peck her on the lips! Rima: Sing the song 'Skyscraper' by Demi Lovato(OMG, LOVE THAT SONG!) & confess to Nagihiko, then kiss him on the lips! Rhythm&Kususu: Pretend to be married and live in a house for 2 whole days! That's all I got & hope you put me in your story! If you need any help, I would love to help you out! -Tiffany;)_

Ashiko: COME ON OUT TIFFANY!

Tiffany: Hey!

Ikuto: Amu can't sing.

Amu: I can sing! Just watch me

**Love You Like A Love Song – Selena Gomez**

**It's been said and done, every beautiful thought's been already sung and I guess right now, here's another one  
>So your melody will play on and on with the best of 'em<br>You are beautiful like a dream come alive, incredible  
>A centerfold miracle, lyrical. You saved my life again and I want you to know baby.<strong>

**Chorus  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby (3x)<br>And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby (3x)<br>And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat  
><strong>**[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/s/selena_gomez/love_you_like_a_love_ ]****  
>Constantly, boy, you play through my mind like a symphony.<br>There's no way to describe what you do to me.  
>You just do to me, what you do and it feels like I've been rescued, I've been set free<br>I am hypnotized by your destiny  
>You are magical, lyrical, beautiful, you are and I want you to know, baby<strong>

**Chorus:  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby (3x)<br>And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby (3x)<br>And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**Bridge:  
>No one compares, you stand alone to every record I own.<br>Music to my heart, that's what you are.  
>A song that goes on and on<strong>

**I, I love you like a love song, baby (3x)  
>And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby(3x)**

**Love you  
>Like a love song<strong>

Tiffany: Good Job, Amu! Ikuto?

Ikuto: No!

Everyone but Ikuto: *Throws Ikuto in the shower and turns on cold water*

Ikuto: MEOW! I mean woof?

Tiffany: Close enough. Tadase?

Random Dude: Hey you wanna go out with me?

Tadase: Sure?

Random Dude: Cool.

Tadase: I'M A DUDE!

Random Dude: OMG ANOTHER PERVERT! *Sees Kukai* OMG THE PERVERT!

Kukai and Tadase: IT WAS A DARE!

Everyone but Kukai and Tadase: HAHAHAHAAH!

Tiffany: Yaya?

Yaya: *Holds up sign that says "I wuv Kairi!' in licorice*

Kairi: *Blushes*

Tiffany: Way to be prepared! Kairi?

Kairi: We went on a date! It was magical!

Ashiko: AHH! GAY!

Asuka: Ashi-chii -_-"

Ashiko: Sorry. Kukai, Utau?

Kukai an Utau: *Go outside*

Ashiko: *Locks the door*

Crowd: PERVERTS! PERVERTS! PERVERTS! PERVERTS!

Kukai and Utau: SHUT UP ALREADY!

Tiffany: Lol. Nagi?

Nagihiko: Rima, I love you

Rima: *Blushes*

Nagihiko: *Kisses her*

Ashiko: EPPP! RIMAHIKO *Faints*

Asuka: Ashi-chii? I'll continue for her! Rima! Sing Skyscraper!

**Skyscraper – Demi Lovato**

**Skies are crying  
>I am watching<br>Catching teardrops in my hands  
>Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance<br>Do you have to, make me feel like there is nothing left of me?**

**You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like i'm made of glass  
>Like i'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper!  
>Like a skyscraper!<strong>

**As the smoke clears  
>I awaken, and untangle you from me<br>Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?  
>All my windows, still are broken<br>But I'm standing on my feet**

**You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<strong>

**Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper!  
>Like a skyscraper!<strong>

**Go run, run, run  
>I'm gonna stay right here<br>Watch you disappear, yeah  
>Go run, run, run<br>Yeah it's a long way down  
>But I am closer to the clouds up here<strong>

**You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper, Oh<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<strong>

**Like a skyscraper!  
>Like a skyscraper!<strong>

**Like a skyscraper!  
>Like a skyscraper!<strong>

Miku: Beautiful. KusuKusu, Rhythm?

KusuKusu: RHYTHM! CLEAN UP! YOU LEFT THE HOUSE A MESS!

Rhythm: Isn't it your job?

Dia: OK then! Since my sister hasn't waken up, we'll be taking over the story until she does!

Megan: This letter is from bittersweetmusicgirl!

Hi :) First of all, I find the story funny. Second of all here are my dares:

Ikuto: Dress up as Su and hit on Tadase

Tadase: Whenever someone's says your names, start barking for the whole chapter

Amu: Dye Your hair like a rainbow and wear gothic clothing then live in an abandon wear house for 24 hrs

Utau: Dress up like a cat and when someone confesses start smacking the person and said 'Took Ya Long Enough!'

Kukai: Act all emo and when someone confesses start singing to Britney spears (any song of the host's choice)

Kairi: Dress up like a princess and start rapping to Nicki Minaj's song Super Bass.

Yaya: dress up like a business dude and start singing womanizer in the middle of a populated area like a mall as such.

Ashiko: *Wakes up* For the Britney Spears song I choose Till The World Ends! *Faints*

Asuka: There you have it! Ikuto?

Dia: *Forces Ikuto into a Su costume*

Ikuto: Hey there… cutie.

Ashiko: *Wakes up* This is disturbing *Faints*

Asuka: ... okay then! Tadase!

Tadase: BARK BARK BARK!

Miku: Aww a trained dog! He's a keeper!

Megan: Amu!

Amu: *Dyes her hair* I already wear gothic clothing. I brought my suitcase to the wear house!

Asuka: … okay then.

Utau: *Dresses like a cat* I feel like Ikuto!

Ikuto: Amu.. I love you

Utau: *Smacks Ikuto* TOOK YA LONG ENOUGH!

Ikuto: STOP HITTING ME YOU DEMON!

Kukai: *starts singing*

**Till The World Ends – Britney Spears, Ke$ha and Nicki Minaj**

**Chimpanzee's is hatin' but I take it all in stride  
>Put her in a jungle with bananas on the side<br>Told you they'd revive your career but somebody lied  
>I aint talking poultry when I say this chicken's fried<strong>

**Anyway Britney, why they so jealous that you teamed up with me  
>Tell 'em they my son, yup, gyal dem ah mi picnie<br>Anyway, burned , whats that, I don't know, femme fatale**

**Sniff, sniff, cries, I done slayed your whole entire fucking life  
>Oh oh, you got some Epson Salt<br>I done balled all day you aint touched the court  
>What, what you tired, you need a break<br>You was hot when? Ricki Lake!**

**I notice that you got it  
>You notice that I want it<br>Know that I can take it to the next level baby  
>If you understood this, this is the remix<br>Baby let me blow your mind tonite**

**It's Britney bitch, I'm Nicki Minaj and that's Kesha!**

_**[Ke$ha:]**_**  
>I Can't Take It Take It Take No More<br>Never Felt Like Felt Like This Before  
>C'mon Get Me Get Me On The Floor<br>DJ What You What You Waitin' For…**

**WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH…  
>WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH…<strong>

_**[Britney Spears - Verse 2:]**_**  
>Watch Me Move When I Loose When I Loose It Hard<br>Get You Off With The Touch Dancing In The Dark  
>You Notice What I'm Wearin'<br>I'm Noticin' You Starin'  
>You Know That I Can Take It To The Next Level Baby<br>Hotter Than The A-list  
>Next One On My Hit List<br>Baby Let Me Blow Your Mind Tonight!**

_**[Chorus:]**_****

**I Can't Take It Take It Take No More  
>Never Felt Like Felt Like This Before<br>C'mon Get Me Get Me On The Floor  
>DJ What You What You Waitin' For…<strong>

**WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH..  
>WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH..<br>WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH..  
>WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH..<strong>

**See The Sunlight  
>We Ain't Stoppin'<br>Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends  
>If You Feel It Let It Happen<br>Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends  
>Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends<br>Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends**

**WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH…**

**See The Sunlight  
>We Ain't Stoppin'<br>Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends  
>If You Feel It Let It Happen<br>Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends**

Ashiko: I'm awake! And Kukai you sound like a dying cat, dog, moose and cow squished together!

Kukai: Well sorry I don't meet your standards!

Ashiko: You should be you-

Asuka: OK! Kairi's turn.

Kairi:* Starts to sing*

**Super Bass – Nicki Minaj**

**This one is for the boys with the booming system  
>Top down, AC with the cooling system<br>When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up  
>Got stacks on deck like he savin' up<strong>

**And he ill, he real, he might got a deal  
>He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill<br>He cold, he dope, he might sell coke  
>He always in the air, but he never fly coach<br>He a mother f***en trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship  
>When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip<br>That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for  
>And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe<br>I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy  
>I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly<br>I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie  
>You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh<br>Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is  
>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up<strong>

**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<br>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>Yeah that's that super bass<br>Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>Yeah that's that super bass<br>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass  
>boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<strong>

**This one is for the boys in the polos  
>Entrepreneur n***as in the moguls<br>He could ball with the crew, he could solo  
>But I think I like him better when he dolo<br>And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on  
>He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on<br>He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look  
>Then the panties comin' off, off, uh<br>Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys  
>I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side<br>Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is  
>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up<strong>

**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<br>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>Yeah that's that super bass<br>Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>Yeah that's that super bass<br>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass  
>boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<br>**

**See I need you in my life for me to stay  
>No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay<br>No, no, no, no, no don't go away  
>Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away<br>Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way  
>Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<br>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
><strong>

**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<br>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>Yeah that's that super bass<br>Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>Yeah that's that super bass<br>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass  
>boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<strong>

Ashiko: KUKAI EVEN KAIRI SINGS BETTER THAN YOU! YOU-

Asuka: OKAY! Yaya?

Yaya: *Enters the mall in a business suit and sings*

**Womanizer – Britney Spears**

**Superstar  
>Where you from, how's it going?<br>I know you  
>Gotta clue, what your doing<br>You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
>But I know what you are, what you are, baby<strong>

**Look at you  
>Gettin' more than just re-up<br>Baby, you  
>Got all the puppets with their strings up<br>Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
>I know what you are, what you are, baby<strong>

**Womanizer  
>Woman-Womanizer<br>You're a womanizer  
>Oh Womanizer<br>Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
>You, You You Are<br>You, You You Are  
>Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer<strong>

**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
>Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)<strong>

**You Got Me Goin'  
>You're also Charmin'<br>But I can't do it  
>U Womanizer<strong>

**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
>Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)<strong>

**You Say I'm Crazy  
>I got your crazy<br>You're nothing but  
>A Womanizer<strong>

**Daddy-O  
>You got the swagger of a champion<br>Too bad for you  
>You just can't find the right companion<br>I guess when you have won too many, makes it hard  
>It could be easy<br>Who you are, that's just who you are, baby**

**Lollipop  
>Must mistake me you're a sucker<br>To think that I  
>Would be a victim of another<br>Say it, play it how you wanna  
>But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby<strong>

**Womanizer  
>Woman-Womanizer<br>You're a womanizer  
>Oh Womanizer<br>Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
>You, You You Are<br>You, You You Are  
>Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer<strong>

**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
>Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)<strong>

**You Got Me Goin'  
>You're also Charmin'<br>But I can't do it  
>U Womanizer<strong>

**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
>Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)<strong>

**You Say I'm Crazy  
>I got your crazy!<br>You're nothing but  
>A Womanizer<strong>

**Maybe if we both lived in different worlds  
>(Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer)<br>It would be all good, and maybe I could be ya girl  
>But I can't 'cause we don't<br>You...**

**Womanizer  
>Woman-Womanizer<br>You're a womanizer  
>Oh Womanizer<br>Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
>You, You You Are<br>You, You You Are  
>Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer<strong>

**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
>Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)<strong>

**You Got Me Goin'  
>You're also Charmin'<br>But I can't do it  
>U Womanizer<strong>

**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
>Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)<strong>

**You Say I'm Crazy  
>I got your crazy!<br>You're nothing but  
>A Womanizer<strong>

**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
>Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)<strong>

**Womanizer  
>Woman-Womanizer<br>You're a womanizer  
>Oh Womanizer<br>Oh You're a Womanizer Baby**

Ashiko: I would make another Kukai comment but Asuka will shush me again.

Asuka: Yes I would.

Miku: The next letter is from N.M Butterfly

_Hey people! I love the story!_

_Here are my dares:_

_Ikuto: I dare you to run around in girly clothes for 2 day but not put makeup on and let everyone think you're either crazy or gay. AND if they ask you if you are gay you have to say yes_

_Amu: I dare you to date Kukai Just to make Utau jealous._

_Rima: Go to a fancy ball with Kairi as you're date_

_Nagi: Go to the same dance that Rima and Kairi are going to and pretend to be like Spiderman._

_Yaya: I dare you to make out with Tadase for 5 minutes straight._

_Tadase: Just wondering but... are you gay? And are you a girl that's pretending to be a boy? (I'm just wondering...)_

_Okay that's all I got! Thanks_

_~Nika_

Ashiko: Awesome!

Tadase: I'M NOT GAY OR A GIRL!

Ashiko: Just wondering.

Ikuto: *Runs around in a dress cause Ashiko threatened him*

Random Dude: Are you gay?

Ikuto: Yes

Random Dude: OMG! Go join the other perverts!

Tadase and Kukai: WE'RE NOT PERVERTS!

Dia: Amu?

Amu: Kukai I love you!

Utau: Back off Bitch!

Kukai: Utau calm down!

Utau: YOU'RE MINE!

Megan: Rima?

Rima: *Goes to ball with Kairi*

Nagihiko: *Follows them in a Spiderman suit*

Lala: Awkward. Yaya?

Yaya: *Kisses Tadase*

Ashiko: OMG! Tadaya is so wrong! *Faints*

Dia: The next and last letter is from… well would you look at that… ME!

_Okay IM coming up with stuff..._

_Ikuto: Be Ran_

_Utau: make out with Kukai_

_Kukai: Be Rhythms personality and ask another girl to kiss him_

_Amu: Eat something she hates or something disgusting_

_Tadase: Kill a animal that he love or make the animal sick_

_Yaya: Make her do nothing but yelling for the show_

_Kairi: Make him ask a girl out_

_I want to act like KusuKusu_

Dia: My dares!

Ikuto: Be happy!

Asuka: Weird. Utau?

Utau: Gladly. *Kisses Kukai*

Miku: Kukai?

Kukai: *picks up Utau and runs off*

Dia: That is Rhythm for you. Amu?

Amu: *Eats an apple*

Asuka: You hate apples?

Amu: They're scary! Contact with air and they'll spoil!

Asuka: -_-" Right.

Tadase: *Feeds a dog chocolate*

Dia: HOW COULD YOU!

Tadase: IT WAS YOUR DARE!

Dia: Oh yeah. Yaya?

Yaya: YEL YELL YELL!

Megan: Ok. Kairi?

Kairi: Yaya will you go out with me?

Yaya: OF COURSE! BUT YAYA MUST KEEP SCREAMING!

Asuka: Haha see you next time on…

Everyone: Shugo Chara! Truth or Dare!


	4. Episode 4

Ashiko: Hey! I'm back! Who's happy!

Kukai: YOU ABANDONED US FOR WEEKS!

Ashiko: Haha... sorry. ANYWAYS! We have 4 new stars! Saaya Yamabuki, Lulu DeMorcerf Yamamoto, Nadeshiko Fujisaki and Kirishima Fuyuki.

Dia: Leave your dares for them!

Asuka: Whatever... welcome to another episode of SHUGO CHARA! TRUTH OR DARE!

Miku: Anyways, our co-hosts s far are Asuka, Aourie, Taylor, Me, Dia, Megan, Lala and Tiffany!

Tiffany: Hey guys! The first letter is from xXRukuXx

_Oh nice story so far :D_

_Ikuto: Say "I love you" to Amu 100 times._

_Amu: Dress up as a boy and ask out a random girl._

_Rima: Spy on Nagihiko for a full day._

_Nagihiko: Dress as Nadeshiko for a week._

_Yaya: Act like your mother._

_Kairi: Don't use any technology for a whole month._

_Tadase: Dress as girl and jump off a cliff :D_

_Utau: Sing one of your favorite song._

_Kukai: Go back to the random dude that you asked out and kiss him and try to make Utau jealous._

_~Ruku~ ^_^"_

Aourie: HAHA! So funny!

Taylor: I know! Ok! Ikuto?

Ikuto: Amu... I love, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you...

Megan: This might take a while. Rima?

Rima: *Spies on Nagihiko*

Dia: *Sweatdrop* Nagihiko?

Nagihiko: *Dresses As Nsdeshiko*

Amu: NADESHIKO!

Nagihiko: Uh.. Amu... it's me... Nagihiko...

Lala: Awkward! Yaya!

Yaya: Now, Yaya do your homework and eat your dinner when you're done.

Megan: Awkward! Kairi!

Kairi: I will not use technology... MY COMPUTER! *Bursts into tears*

Ashiko: ...Ok then. Tadase?

Tadase: *Dresses like a girl* I WILL NOT JUMP OFF A CLIFF!

Ashiko, Asuka, Aourie, Dia, Lala, Megan, Miku, Taylor and Tiffany: *Pushes Tadase off A Random Cliff*

Tadase: AHHHHHH! I'M OK!

Ikuto: Aww I was hoping you'd die.

Everyone except Ikuto: IKUTO!

Utau: I will sing Black Diamond, it's my favorite.

**Black Diamond - Hoshina Utau**

_Ichiban no negai goto oshiete  
>"anata no hoshii mono"<br>volume furi kireru hodo tsuyoku  
>ooki na koe de sakendemite<em>

_Taiyou ga mesamenu uchi ni  
>hajimeyou sekai ha<br>hikari ni tsukimatou kage to odoru  
>sou kimi no te wo totte<em>

_Saa nani ga hoshii no? nani wo motomeruno?  
>atsumeta kagayaki sono tenohira ni<br>subete sukuitoru yogoreta yozora ni  
>kuroi daiyamondo burakku dayiamondo<em>

_Furueru te de inori wo sasagete  
>"ánata no hoshii mono"<br>ishi no nai ningyou no you jane  
>namida datte nagasenai<em>

_kizutsuitemo usodarake demo  
>kesshite kusshinai<br>honmono dakega kagayaiteiru  
>mienai chikara ni sakaratte<em>

_saa nani wo utau no? nani wo shinjiruno?  
>mayotteiru dakeja garakuta ni naru<br>subete furi kitte yuganda yozora ni  
>kuroi dayimondo burakku dayimondo<em>

_saa nani ga hoshii no? nani wo motomeruno?  
>atsumeta kagayaki sono tenohira ni<br>subete sukuitoru nejireru yozora ni  
>kuroi dayimondo burakku dayimondo<em>

Utau: Thank you!

Ashiko: *sweatdrops* Amu has Ikuto finished proclaiming his love for you?

Amu: *Blushes* Y-yeah he h-has. B-by the way, Ashiko d-does not o-own Shugo C-chara!

Ashiko: Thanks for the disclaimer, Amu.

Asuka: AMU'S TURN!

Amu: What no!

Ashiko, Asuka, Aourie, Dia, Lala, Megan, Miku, Taylor and Tiffany: *Force Amu into boys clothes*

Amu: *Transports to a random strret*

Random Girl: Hey

Amu: Uhh... hi. You wanna go out with me?

Random Girl: Sure!

Amu: I can't take it! *Rips off wig* I'M A GIRL!

Random Girl: OH MY GOD! MY BROTHER WARNED ME ABOUT YOUR BROTHER! AHHH PERVERTED LESBIAN STALKER FREAK!

Amuu: NO IT'S NOT LI- What, your brother was the guy Kukai hit on? HAHAHAHA!

Taylor: It's your turn, Kukai!

Kukai: OH HELL NO!

Ashiko: *Drags Kukai kicking and screaming to the Random Dude*

Kukai: Umm, hi!

Ashiko: *Forces their heads together*

Utau: *Twitches, Twitches, Twitches SNAPS!* GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND! *Pulls them off each other and makes out with Kukai*

Ashiko: EEEEPPPP! KUTAU MOMENT!

Megan: Ashi-chii, your ruining the moment *Drags Ashiko away*

Ashiko: I did, didn't I? Oh well. Lala, take it away!

Lala: The next letter is from ME!

_Yay! ummm can I be co-host again. I have made better dares!_

_Ikuto: You must kiss every person you see!_

_Kukai: Dress like a girl and kiss every person you see!_

_Tadase: Go die in a Moose!_

_Rima: Tell Nagihiko you hate him! Then slap him gently (Yes, I am cruel)_

_Amu: Kiss Kukai to make Utau jealous again!_

_Tadase: Go die in a Moose again!_

_I loved the part when you said Kukai sings like a dying cat, dog and moose all squished together! _

Ashiko: I loved that part too, Lala.

Miku: Ikuto's turn!

Ikuto: *See's Dia* Crap. *Kisses Dia*

Amu: IKUTO YOU TWO-TIMER!

Dia: IKUTO YOU IDIOT! *Beats up Ikuto*

Ashiko: *Sweatdrops*

Taylor:... Okay then. Kukai's turn!

Kukai: *Dresses like a girl and sees Ashiko in front of him.* Crap. *Kisses Ashiko*

Ashiko: *Blushes 34 shades of red*

Everyone except Kukai and Ashiko: INCEST!

Ashiko: *Smacks Kukai* Idiot!

Tiffany: Tadase's turn!

Tadase: No.

Ashiko: *Forces him down a Moose's throat and throws a gun in.*

Tadase: Fine! *Gunshot is heard*

Taylo: Did he actaually kill himself?

Dia: I'll get the reviving kit.

Aourie: *Pulls Tadase out of the Moose*

Megan: *Revives Tadase*

Tadase: THANK GOD! *Hugs Ashiko* I LOVE YOU!

Ashiko: Get off me! Megan give me the gun!

Megan: *Gives Ashiko the gun*

Ashiko: *Points the gun at Tadase* GET OFF!

Tadase: Sorry *Gets off Ashiko.*

Ashiko: That's ok. Rima?

Rima: I HATE YOU, CROSSDRESSER! *Slaps Nagihiko*

Nagihiko: *Winces at the pain.* Lala is cruel!

Lala: Yes, I am!

Nagihiko: THAT'S NOT A GOOD THING!

Aourie: AMU! *Pushes there heads together*

Utau: *Twitches, Twitches, Twitches SNAPS!* GET OFF! *Pushes Amu off and makes out with Kukai*

Dia: *Covers Ashiko's mouth* Ok, now you can scream.

Ashiko: AHHH! KUTAU MOMENT OMG! *Is muffled*

Tiffany: Tadase!

Taylor: *Shoves Tadase down a Moose's throat and tosses the gun in*

Tadase: SERIOUSLY! *Gunshot is heard*

Dia: Got the revival kit

Asuka: *Pulls Tadase out of the Moose*

Ashiko: *Revives him*

Tadase: Thanks!

Taylor: Whatever!

Ashiko: HEY TAYLOR THE NEXT LETTER'S FROM YOU!

Taylor: Oh yeah, it is!

_Hi~_

_Ha ah aha boys sooooo hate me now well whatever here's another dare._

_rima and nagi the two of you have to live together for a week again same thing cameras will be watching you._

_-Blueberry_

Ashiko: *Throws Nagi and Rima into a room*

**-1 week later-**

Rima: That pervert snuck into my bed!

Nagihiko: For the last frickin' time, I was chara changed with Rhythm!

Rima: So your would be self is a pervert? THAT MAKES YOU A PERVERT, IDIOT!

Asuka: NO MORE ARGUING!

Aourie: Next letter is from GoldsworthyGonteir123!

_Hey, hey, hey! I just started reading this story and I have to say it's hilarious! I love it!_

_My dares:_

_Yoru (since no one has done anything with him): proprose to Miki (who also hasn't been in it, I believe) like he means it, speech and everything._

_Miki: has to accept the proposal and kiss him passionately._

_Amu: wear a black slutty French maid outfit and pink cat ears and a sign around your neck that says "Do you need any assistance?" and a winky face, then go out in public._

_Ikuto: (It's not really embarrasing, but cute) write "Amu" and draw hearts all over your arms in sharpie, as well as "Amu" inside a heart on your cheek._

_Nagihiko: Go up to Rima's mom and tell her that she's the one you really want_

_Kukai: Bake chocolate laxitive cupcakes and eat one_

_Utau: Eat the rest of Kukai's cupcakes_

_Rima: Listen to Ikuto's iPod (which is probably filled with a lot of rock and screamo songs to fit his stray cat, bad boy persona.)_

_Tadase: Go up to a little boy and tell them "You're my cuppy-upy-up-cake!"_

_Kairi: Give Yaya a giant bag of candy, then take to an ice skating rink while she's sugar high_

_Yaya: At the skating rink, announce to everyone there that you're pregnant and Kairi is the dad._

_Kusukusu: Dye part of your hair black and pink horizontal stripes._

_Rhythm: You do the same as Kusukusu, but black and blue instead_

_Kiseki: Scream the scream parts of "The Final Episode" by Asking Alexandria. (If you can't tell, I'm a scream fan. Heehee)_

_Dia: You have to do the singing parts of "The Final Episode"_

_Pepe and Daichi: "Raise" a flour sack together for the day. (you know, like the health class projects)_

_El and Il: Switch places for an hour, that includes clothes, hair styles, and personality._

_Temari, Ran, and Su: Sing the chorus of the song "Sexy Naughty Bitchy" as a trio, with Ran as 'Sexy', Su as 'Naughty', and Temari as 'Bitchy'._

_Musashi: Thiis is a truth for you. If you could be a couple with anyone, charas or not, who would it be?_

_I think that covers everyone! Heehee! Also, if you're going to have means a guest, since my username is long, you can call me Emi-chan! Can't wait for the next update!_

Ashiko: PLEASE WELCOME EMI-CHAN!

Emi: Yo!

Asuka: Oh yeah! And you can send the charas dares too!

Emi: Yoru?

Yoru: Miki, you are the most beautiful girl in the world-nya. I love you-nya. Miki Hinamori, will you marry me-nya?

Miki: Yoru... YES! I LOVE YOU YORU! *Hugs Yoru*

Yoru: I love you too, Miki-nya!

Ashiko: Aww! Miru!

Dia: Adorable!

Emi: Amu!

Amu: *Dresse up in the maid outfit and goes out*

Random People: PERVERT! PERVERT! PERVERT!

Random Girl: OMG IT's THE LESBIAN FROM BEFORE!

Amu: I AM NOT A F***ING LESBIAN YOU B***CH!

**-Please stand by for technical difficulties-**

Amu: CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED YOU CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED SHUT UP!

Tiffany: I never knew you could swear so much!

Amu: I can defend myself.

Ikuto: That;s my little strawberry!

Amu: I-I-Ikuto!

Miku: No need to studder, Amu!

Lala: Ok! Ikuto?

Ikuto: I HAVE ONE ALREADY!*Pulls out book with Amu's name with hearts around it*

Amu: *Blushes 54 shades of red*

Emi: Total Amuto moment.

Ashiko: *Draws a heart with Amu's name in it on Ikuto's cheek*

Amu: *Blushes 74 shades of red*

Tiffany: HEHE!

Emi: Nagihiko?

Nagihiko: *Goes up to Rima's mom* Come away with me! You're the one that I really want!

Risako Mashiro: WHY! THAT'S FLATTERING BUT APPALING YOU LITTLE-

Nagihiko: *Runs away* That was embarassing

Ashiko: OHMIGOD! *Falls off the chair, laughing, crying and holding her side*

Tiffany: KUKAI!

Kukai: *Eats the laxative cupcakes after blowing up the kitchen making them* BATHROOM! *Races to the bathroom*

Ashiko: *Laughs harder*

Utau: *Eats the rest* BATHROOM! *Runs to the bathroom*

Ashiko: BUT KUKAI'S IN THERE!

Utau: I DON'T CARE!

Ashiko: PERVERT! *Laughs harder*

Ikuto: Picks up Ashiko and pats her back* Breath, breathe. It's okay to breath.

Ashiko: Ok I'm back!

Ikuto: Thank God! I thought you would choke!

Ashiko: I almost did!

Taylor: Rima's turn!

Rima: *Listens to Ikuto's iPod* *Eyes widened* OMG! There's so much.. and, and AHHH!

Aourie: I take it his iPod is horrible.

Rima: *Nods frantically.*

Mku: Tadase?

Tadase: *Skip up to little boy* Your my cuppy-cup cake!

Little Boy: AHHH! BIG BROTHER IT'S THE PERVERT!

Tadase: NOT THIS FAMILY AGAIN! *Runs away*

Ashiko: *Chocks while laughing*

Kukai: Shit, she's choking! *Hits Ashiko on the back*

Ashiko: *Coughes* I'm okay!

Kukai: Thank God!

Asuka: Kairi-kun! Oh and guys, check out the Kaiya fic Ashiko and I are writing! It's on my account and it's called "Last Chance"

Kairi: *Gives Yaya candy and takes her to the Ice Rink*

Yaya: HEY EVERYONE GUESS WHAT? YAYA-CHI IS PREGNANT! AND KAIRI-KUN IS THE DAD!

Kairi: *Blushes over 200 shades of red*

Ashiko: WHAT? HOW COME I WASN'T INVITED TO THE WEDDING?

Dia: Ashi... It's fake -_-"

Ashiko: Oops!

Megan: KusuKusu, Rhythm?

KusuKusu: WE ALREADY DID!

Megan: Cool. Kiseki, Dia?

**-One Awesome Screaming and Singing Moment Later-**

Ashiko: THAT WAS FRICKIN AWESOME!

Kiseki: My voice hurts.

Asuka: Stop talking!

Kiseki: I need my voice to take over the wor-

Ashiko: *Covers Kiseki's mouth* SHUT UP!

Miku: Ashi... -_-"

Emi: Pepe, Daichi?

Ashiko: NO! DIACHIL!

Dia: Ashi -_-"

Ashiko: DAICHIL FOREVER! NOOO! DAI-

Dia: *Hits Ashiko over the head* Shut Up!

Ashiko: Sorry.

**-One Baby Raising Moment Later-**

Pepe: That was so hard-dechu.I WANNA BE THE BABY-DECHU!

Daichi: Pepe-chan -_-"

Ashiko:EL! IL! TIME TO SWITCH PLACES!

Il: IT'S LOVE! LOV EI SAY, LOVE!

El: Hmmph! Utau-chan! Charanari with me this time!

Ashiko: Il's was spot on.

Aourie: Totally.

Taylor: Yup.

Megan: Ran, Su, Temari! Your turn!

Ran: I pick all my skirts to be a little to sexy

Su: Just like my thoughts they always get a little naughty

Temari: When I'm out with my girl I always play a bit bitchy

Ran, Su and Temari: Can't change the way I am. Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy, Me!

Miku: Musahsi! It's a truth for you!

Dia: ANSWER THE QUESTION!

Musashi: Umm... Pepe-chan?

Ashiko: That as so meant to be!

Megan: Yup! Next letter comes from D.M Rose!

_Hey! I am in love with you story... Just wanted to tell you_

_Okay here are my dares:_

_Kukai: Go outside and scream to every girl you meet that you love them._

_Ikuto: Go on a date with Tadase_

_Tadase: Tell everyone that you're actually a girl and want to date them_

_Nagihiko: Dress up like Nadeshiko and go out on a date with the first guy that ask you out and not tell him that you're an actual boy and let kiss you and such. Again! You can't tell him that you are a guy!_

_Kairi: Go skydiving out of a plane_

_Amu: Bake some cupcakes and with your tongue feed it to Ikuto (So, basically, make out)_

_Rima: Go to Nagihiko's house and propose to him in front of everyone._

_Yaya: Steal a lollipop from a little boy_

_Utau: I want to see who would win in a fight... You or Nagi?_

_And If i can... may i co host? please? pretty please?_

_~Rose_

Ashiko: PLEASE WELCOME ROSE!

Rose: Hi! Kukai! Your first!

Kukai: This has been the worst day of my life! *Goes outside*

Ashiko: *Listens throught the door* *"I LOVE YOU! is faintly heard*

Kukai: *Comes back in* That was torture.

Rose: Hehe! Ikuto!

Ikuto: Everyone must hate me *Drags Tadase on a date*

Tadase: Wait! Ikuto-nii-san! What about my dare!

Ikuto: YOU CAN DO IT WHEN YOU COME BACK!

Tadase: Ok then.

Rose: Ha! Nagihiko?

Nagihiko: *Switches Clothes with Nadeshiko* *Goes to Random Street*

Random Dude: Hey.

Nagihiko/Nadeshiko: Uhh hi?

Random Dude: Wanna go out?

Nagi/Nade: Sure?

Random Dude: AWESOME! *Kisses him*

Nagi/Nade: *Twitches* I have to go now. BYE!

Radom Dude: See you later... uhh..

Nagi/Nade: Nadeshiko is my name! NOW GOOD BYE! *Goes home*

Ashiko: HAHA! LOL!

Megan: Kairi!

Kairi: There is no way! Those things are dangerous, and-

Ashiko: *Pushes Kairi out of a plane and throws him a parachute* YOU WERE BORING ME!

Taylor: This is going well... Amu?

Amu: *Sigh* The world hates me! *Makes out with Ikuto while a cupcake is on her tounge*

Ashiko: ...

Kukai: Why aren't you freaking out?

Ashiko: I'm not an Amuto fan. There ok, but... overused.

Aourie: TADASE!

Tadase: *Goes to Random Street* Hey guys! I'm a girl and I LOVE YOU! *Goes home* THAT WAS EMBARRASING!

Ashiko: *Falls off her chair, laughing, crying and holding her side* THIS IS THE BEST EPISODE YET!

Tiffany: Let's hope she doesn't die of laughter.

Asuka: Rima!

Rima: Nagihiko, will you marry me?

Hana Fujisaki: OH MY DEAR SON IS GETTING MARRIED! AND TO RIMA! I MUST MAKE ARRANGEMENTS OH THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

Nagihiko: MOM!

Ashiko: *Chokes*

Kukai: *Smacks her back as hard as he can*

Ashiko: I'm ok. I choked on my laughter before it even came out!

Kukai: I realized!

Dia: Yaya's turn!

Yaya: *Walkes up to a little boy and snatches his lollipop* HAHA! *Runs Away* Just like taking candy from a baby!

Ashiko: YOU DID JUST TAKE CANDY FROM A BABY!

Aourie: BEFORE THIS GETS BAD, UTAU DO YOUR DARE!

Utau: *Wrestles Nagi* I WIN!

Ashiko: That settles that!

Megan: The last letter is from xXLala-ChanXx

_NAGI! I LOVE YOUR HAIR! how do you get it so awesomely awesome. tell me your secret and wear your bunny dress. or i will shave your head._

_ALL OF IT._

_Miki: Make out with Kiseki. I know you like him_

_Tadase, Amu, Ikuto, Kukai, Yaya, and Kairi: Dance to the Lucky Star opening dressed as farm animals. Except for Tadase. He has to be a maid._

_Saaya: Sleep in a tank with 20,000 scorpions._

_Rima: Glomp Nagi_

_Su and Iru (Or Il): Act like each other_

_Temari: Roll around in a puddle of mud. Forget about your kimono, DO IT! I'll get you a new one_

_Hosts: Here's some bacon_

_LALA IS OUT Y'ALL_

Ashiko: Awesome dares Lala-chan! Now lwt's finish before I pass out! Miki!

Miki: *Makes out with Kiseki* Am I done?

Ashiko: Yes.

Miki: Cool.

Asuka: Nagi?

Nagihiko: I use special shampoo!

Ashiko: Ok that just spells out 'G-A-Y' GAY!

Asuka: Ashi-chii!

Ashiko: Sorry. Tadase, Amu, Ikuto, Kukai, Yaya and Kairi! It is your lucky day!

**-One Dancing Moment Later-**

Kukai: I'm never doing that again.

Ashiko: KUKAI! YOU DANCE LIKE YOU SING! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, YOU LITTLE-

Asuka: OK! RIMA DO YOUR DARE!

Rima: *Glomps Nagi* I'm Done!

Ashiko: THAT WAS SOOOO CUTE! Saaya's turn

Saaya: *Goes to sleep* AHHH! IT HURTS!

Ashiko: Ok. Su and Il!

Il: I'm the cooing chara-desu! I'm happy and cheery-desu!

Su: I'm the evil devil chara that hates love!

Ashiko:... Spot on!

Miku: Temari?

Temari: *Rolls in mud* MY KIMONO! *Flys off crying*

Ashiko: SOMEONE GO FIND HER!

Extra's: *Run afer Temari*

Ashiko: Thanks for the bacon! And see you next time on...

Everyone: SHUGO CHARA! TRUTH OR DARE!


End file.
